


Broken But Not Beyond Repair.

by SmileDarlin



Series: Overwatch modern AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Healing, Human Zenyatta, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Genji Shimada the soon to be Olympian athlete was insperable with his brother. Until a crash Hanzo blames himself for take both Hanzo's legs and 3 of Genji's limb, the athlete never wants to see the other again. Two years pass and Genji invites Hanzo to attend an amputee support group he goes to so they can talk. Genji sets out to fix the tattered reletionship the brothers now have and help from a certain cowboy and others at the support groups Hanzo comes to terms with himself.This is my first fic so it won't be that good. genyatta and mchanzo are the main ships in focus but I'm going to make spin off one shots more focused on the other ships.





	1. Prologue

“Today a tragedy has occurred. Up and coming athlete Genji Shimada was a part of a severe car accident. Late last night the athlete's car was hit by a speeding car being pursued by police. The car crushed the driver side and pushed it into another parked car crushing the passenger side as well. The athlete's brother, Hanzo Shimada, was in the passenger side and sustained injuries. Genji Shimada himself also sustained very severe injuries. He lost both legs, one arm and is still in a coma. Doctors say if he lives he may never walk again due to the extent of his injuries. The timing of this makes it all the more tragic. The young man was to become an Olympian, competing in various running events for Japan. Our pray-” The voice of the newscaster was cut off by the TV being turned off. Hanzo felt guilty already he didn't want to hear about the accidental anymore. The only reason he left it playing so long was because he couldn't find the remote. Hanzo limply dropped the remote. The businessman just turned onto his side to sleep. He couldn't do anything more than that really. 

Day after wretched day that Genji didn't wake added fuel to the fire of guilt and sorrow all of it stewing into an awful soup. Then a nurse entered his room.

“Your brother woke up a few hours ago. We have gone through all necessary procedures so you can visit him if you want” he'd told him. Relief washed over Hanzo putting out the fire and washing away the soup. He nodded immediately. The nurse got a wheelchair and helped him into it. Hanzo was just relieved and happy he would see his brother again outside of a coffin. 

When he arrived at the room though he felt unsure. The nurse stayed outside for their privacy. The curtains were drawn but I was still light enough to see the mangled remains of his brother. The scarring was intense. 

“I'm glad you pulled through brother” the older man sighed. Genji didn't look at him.

“Barely” he hissed with venom laced words. Hanzo's feeling of being unsure had morphed into an intense feeling of being unwanted. The guilty fire started to relight. Quietly, slowly, carefully. 

“Yes but you did and that's what matters. We'll both be okay” he attempted to reassure. Genji snapped his head up and stared knives at his brother.

“‘we’ll be okay’. ‘Okay’?” He quoted in a low snarl. “Look at me Hanzo. I won't be 'okay’! My career, my passion and most of my body have been ripped out from under my feet!” Hanzo couldn't met his brother gaze anymore. “I was going to the Olympics!” He half yelled, half sobbed. 

“We can get you prosthetics” The businessman mumbled trying to sate his brothers rage.

“Don’t say ‘we’. There's no 'we’ anymore. This is all your fault! I hate you! I never want to see you again! ” the man roared with tears in his eyes. He was so loud that The nurse who was outside had to investigate. When he did one brother was the picture of shame and the other of hatred. 

“I think we should get you back to your room Mr Shimada” he whispered taking the handles of the wheelchair. Hanzo could only nod as Genji stared him down with a stone-cold gaze.


	2. Reconnections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers meet again and we met the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are gonna have of flashbacks

Two years later

The last thing Hanzo had expected after  
his piss poor day was a text from Genji.  
After the rant at the hospital the business man had half expected that his brother had deleted his contact all together. Alas there was the message. It read as so  
Hey Hanzo  
Long time no talk  
I know are relationship hasn't be great since the crash but I want to fix that. I go to an amputee support group, knowing you you'll have been a lone wolf through having to deal with the loss of both your legs, and I think you should attend it. We can talk there. Please consider this brother.  
At the bottom of the message was the date, time, address and name of the. It was almost numbing that his brother wanted anything to do with him after everything and after so long of not. Hanzo pressed down a button on his desk to get through to his secretory.

“Clear my schedule Wednesday evening” he instructed plainly.

When Wednesday did come around the Japanese man practically had to force himself out because he knew three things he was afraid of were going to happen tonight, 1 making small talk with strangers (Hanzo usually made sure to have to have as little human contact as possible), confronting everything he's been skillfully avoiding about his injuries since they happened and talking to Genji again. This terrified him the most because the last verdict his brother made about him was that he ruined his life. Hanzo was so engrossed in everything that could go wrong tonight that he got lost twice before finding the location. He looked at the entrance. By all means it was inviting. Bright but not eye bleeding colours, warm lights and safety from the biting wind that made his cheeks red. But he still had thoughts to disappear right now. Leave and not have to deal with this but Genji deserved deserved him to come. It's the least he can do. 

He took a breath and pushed the doors open. The room was had at least 30 people in it and none of them looked familiar. When he entered few people glanced in his direction most of them more interested in the group conversations happening. He almost felt invisible and he didn't mind that one bit, he wouldn't need to talk about the weather or anything of that sort. He observed the groups from afar. The smallest one was a four with a skinny double amputee animatedly explaining something and a larger man with a surgical mask listening quietly. He largest group of 6 had an Egyptian woman with prosthetics much like his own, a Brazilian man in a wheelchair with vibrant clothing on who was holding hands with a mountain of a man (who looked like he could crush the significantly smaller man) with a prosthetic arm and 2 other who had their backs to the businessman. But the person in the group who drew his attention the most was who could only be described as coming straight out of a western movie. He had the full shebang hat, chaps, a red serape and - oh my god - fucking spurs. Then the man noticed him staring. Fuck. Hanzo turned his head so quickly he felt like he'd get whiplash. Alsa the damage was done and the man said something to his group before walking over.

“Howdy, names Jesse McCree” he smiled extending his prosthetic arm that had an elongated skill on. He even spoke like a cowboy. Although the man was definitely charming Hanzo wanted this whole exchange to be over quickly.

“Hanzo” he replied curtly. The cowboy tried not to be deterred by the obvious thorns on the man's shell.

“Well, Hanzo ya new 'ere cus I’ve never seen ya 'ere before” he asked. I gave a nod and the man almost seemed to deflate at the realisation he wasn't going to get anything out of the Japanese man. Before anymore awkward conversation could happen his name was called in a familiar voice. Genji walked towards Jesse and he moved towards him also. He still had the absurdly green dyed hair and the double entendre shirts but he was different. His walk was slightly awkward and mechanical. His prosthetics. One of the arms that wrapped around McCree's back was a grey and a flexible looking red plastic prosthetic.

“How come ya were late? Ya usually get 'ere real quick so ya can chat up Zen” McCree teased. Genji blushed and playfully shoved him.

“Shut up McCree, at least I can chat guys up” he laughed “anyway I was late because I'm nervous. I asked my brother to come today.” A realisation dawned on McCree.

“Hanzo right? He definitely came” he told him pointing to him over his shoulder with a thumb. Genji made eye contact with the other Shimada. He walked towards him not missing a beat and hugged him tight. The hug caught him off guard, taking a few seconds to hug back. McCree had the curtsy to wander back to his original group and leave the Shimadas to their reunion.

“ _Hello brother. You... look well”_ Hanzo reverted to his natural tongue for privacy's sake but he still felt too formal and awkward around the man knew once knew better than the back of his hand. Genji looked him in the eyes and told him

“ _You don't need to treat me like one of your business partners. I am not longer angry with you. There's a lot we need to talk about-.”_ Genji was interrupted by a bell. “ _That'll be the start of the session. I promise we will talk after okay?”_  he asked. Hanzo nodded. Everyone wrapped up their conversations are took seats in the circle of chairs. At the front was a calm man sitting cross-legged on his chair. His skin is a light brown and he is bald. The most distinctive features on the man are a pattern of blue dots on his forehead and a large mala around his neck.

“Welcome back everyone” he welcomed softly scanning over the people in the circle. After landing on Hanzo he spoke again. “We have a new member today so everyone will introduce themselves.” He looks to the hunched over, crazy haired man. He smiled.

“I'm Jamie but most people call me Junkrat! Imma double amputee ‘nd weapons engineer 'till I blew meself up” Jamie spoke with an clear Australian accent and laughed at the end like he told a fantastic joke. Next was the large man sat beside him.

“I'm Mako. I'm not an amputee, I’m a nurse. I come 'ere to keep Rat from gettin’ 'imself in trouble” Mako's voice was gruff and he kept his sentences short and to the point. The tall dark skinned mountain introduced himself next.

“My name's Akande, I lost my arm during my time being a mob boss” the man didn't seem to want to expand on that. Understandably. The Brazilian man spoke up. His voice was full of happiness

“Lucio’s my name. I used to be a field medic until I stepped on a landmine. I lost both my legs and messed up my spine too, so I'm paralyzed below my hips. I'm a DJ now” he informed not missing a beat when talking about such a traumatic thing like stepping on a mine. The circle continued round until it reached McCree.

“Name's Jesse. I lost my arm while servin’ in the army to an explosion.” Then It was Hanzo's turn. Everyone look at him wanting to hear the newcomers story

“I-I'm Hanzo, a double amputee. I lost both legs in a car crash” he stuttered at the start but got in in control. It's not too many people. His eyes moved to Genji sitting beside him and the leader of the group.

“I'm Genji. I lost both legs and my arm in a car crash” he told everyone. The instructor finished up with “and I'm Zenyatta or Zen for short.” During the main of the session people talked about personal achievements such as one double leg amputee, Fareeha, who had gotten some work testing amputee safe planes. Hanzo stayed quiet throughout, him not being comfortable discussing his injuries with even his closest friends. Not that he had a particularly large amount of those. Genji on the other hand pitched in quite a lot, making good natured jokes and making the whole group laugh. It made him wonder why Genji would want to bring him back into his life. He seems happier without him. The meeting officially ended but some people stayed a little longer. One of them being the younger Shimada and in turn the older. The younger stayed to say goodnight to Zenyatta.

“I see you took my advice Genji” Zenyatta hummed softly.

“Yes. You were right about feeling better when I'd see him again” Genji admitted “you always are.” Zenyatta blushed slightly.

“Thank you. Anyway I must be heading off now, goodnight Genji” he smiled waving goodbye. Zenyatta walked pass Hanzo, who was waiting by the doors, and gave him a small smile. Genji turned to his brother.

“ _Do you want to talk over coffee?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey comment in you want but that's my prologue. The rest will be longer.


End file.
